The first year has been spent assessing and reviewing the new literature on attachments and social support networks from interdisciplinary sources; acquiring the necessary codebooks, data tapes and questionnaires; preparing and mounting the data tapes on the computer; acquiring descriptive statistics and conducting preliminary hypotheses testing. Descriptive statistics have been obtained for most of the data sets. Both univariate and bivariate analyses have been conducted. With regard to the bivariate analyses we have been particularly interested in age and sex differences and have been exploring the differences in reported attachments as they vary across age and sex. These, of course, have informed other analyses. We have explored some data sets, particularly the Americans View Their Mental Health and The Quality of American Life, through the use of correlation, multiple regression, and factor analysis. In addition, we have constructed several new variables which we feel will focus more directly on the attachment issues of concern in the present study. Finally, we have explored the relationship between attachments and coping with stressful life transition and have found a direct and positive relationship. Next year we plan to continue in the directions indicated by our present work. In particular, we hope to pursue comparisons across data sets whereas our emphasis thus far has been within data sets. We intend to examine the issues of reliability and validity raised in our initial proposal and to explore the correlates of attachments across the life span. We intend to continue our use of correlations, multiple regressions, and factor analyses to develop modes of the role of attachment and to examine, where appropriate, the existence of cohort and cohort x sex differences. Finally, we plan to prepare manuscripts for publication and to present portions of our findings at the meetings of the APA and the Gerontological Society.